Eternal Secret
by Akunoko
Summary: Lorsqu'Haruka, n'en pouvant plus d'être séparé de l'élément aqueux pendant si longtemps, décide d'aller nager en plein hiver, Rin se retrouve à jouer les infirmières... kid!rin, kid!haru


Regardant avec lassitude la cour de son collège par la fenêtre à côté de lui, Haruka n'écoute pas un mot de ce que peut dire son professeur. Les compléments essentiels resteront un mystère pour lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin. Il a tout simplement besoin d'eau. Il n'a pas nagé depuis l'école primaire, et est déjà au presque à la fin de sa première année de collège. Le manque commence sérieusement à se faire sentir, l'assaillant de plus en plus fortement juste au moment où il ne peut pas y remédier.

A cette période de l'année, lorsque les vitrines des commerçants se parent de décorations de Noël, toutes les piscines non couvertes sont fermées, et Haruka refuse de payer pour aller se laisser infuser dans une eau infestée de dizaines de corps humains où il ne pourra même pas faire une longueur décente. Sa baignoire quant à elle est déjà devenue trop petite.

Si seulement il avait accès à la piscine de son collège… Celle qu'il aperçoit derrière les arbres dégarnis de leurs feuilles, celle qui le nargue d'un bleu éclatant qui ravit sa rétine. Le bleu ressemble tellement à l'eau.

Il sait pertinemment que si les murs de la piscine étaient roses, l'eau serait rose, et ça lui donne envie de vomir.

Il y a bien un moyen de s'y baigner. Un moyen tout simple : s'infiltrer dans l'établissement la nuit et faire le moins de bruit possible dans l'eau, ce qui honnêtement n'est pas trop difficile pour un nageur comme Haruka. Seulement, il redoute ce que Makoto pourrait en penser. Son fidèle ami serait évidemment contre cette idée suicidaire qui pourrait se solder d'un renvoi temporaire, mais s'il peut nager ne serait-ce que trois longueurs, qu'importe ?

Il a déjà décidé de ne rien lui dire si jamais il passait à l'acte. Mais c'est dur de se résoudre à devenir un hors la-loi, en sachant qu'il s'attirera automatiquement les représailles de Makoto quand il sera découvert… Si jamais il est découvert…

_Je pourrais nager autant que je veux durant une nuit entière_.

Cette pensée, qu'il vient de formuler comme une évidence, achève de le convaincre. Il ira cette nuit, et fera en sorte que personne ne le découvre.

Pénétrer dans le collège à minuit passée était presque trop facile. Il n'a eu qu'à escalader le portail, habillé de noir, et traverser la cour en longeant les murs des bâtiments administratifs où plus aucune lumière ne brille. Et maintenant, il est debout devant cette eau tant convoitée, qui semble l'inviter en faisant tranquillement miroiter à sa surface le disque lunaire.

Bientôt, les vêtements sombres rejoignent le sol en un délicat froissement, les boutons de sa chemise et de son pantalon ayant cédé aux attaques rapides de ses doigts. Son maillot de bain déjà prêt – il a toujours été prêt –, il s'avance sur un plongeoir et se met en position, régulant sa respiration que l'excitation accélère.

Ça y est, il va enfin sentir à nouveau son corps glisser dans l'eau, et ça sera agréable, divin, parce que c'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Il plonge avec un clapotis discret, ignorant le froid qui le saisit, et entame sa longueur, le cœur soudain allégé. Si seulement il le pouvait, il passerait son existence entière dans l'eau, il y resterait plongé sans jamais en sortir. Juste l'eau, lui, et la sourde pulsation du sang dans ses veines.

L'adolescent retombe souplement sur ses deux pieds, de l'autre côté du portail. C'était un jeu d'enfant de passer au-dessus… Pour la sécurité des élèves, ces portes devraient vraiment être plus hautes et surmontées de pointes acérées. Enfin, elles lui ont permis de passer, il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Effrontément, il traverse la cour bitumée par le milieu, silhouette décontractée et solitaire au centre du collège qu'il sait désert. Les piscines ouvertes au public le rebutent. Ce qu'il veut lui, c'est une piscine immense pour lui tout seul, où il pourra nager jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, vite, vite, toujours plus vite.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver le collège que fréquente Haruka. Et que fréquente Makoto, accessoirement. De retour au Japon pour les vacances de Noël et sécheur paresseux des derniers jours de cours, Rin n'a pas pu résister au plaisir de nager dans la piscine à laquelle Haruka ne doit pas avoir accès, à cette saison… Même s'il n'en saura jamais rien, la simple satisfaction qui lui apporte cette pensée le mettra de bonne humeur pour le reste des congés.

Le voilà qui atteint le bassin, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues à la pensée de devancer Haruka. Mais la vision d'un nageur stoppe net son élan. Planté sur le bord, le pull qu'il vient d'enlever pendant dans sa main, Rin fixe de ses yeux écarquillés ce crawl qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Haruka ? s'écrie-t-il comme pour confirmer ce qu'il sait déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

A l'entente de sa voix, le nageur ralentit à peine sa cadence avant d'accélérer, se dépêchant d'arriver près de celui qui l'appelle.

« Rin, souffle-t-il entre deux claquements de dents. Tu es revenu ?

- Ouais, je suis revenu voir Gou pour les fêtes. »

A ses pieds, Haruka appuie ses bras sur le bord blanc et tente de s'extirper de la piscine, ses mèches dégoulinantes formant un rideau sombre devant ses yeux bleus.

« T'es complètement cinglé, tu sais ? grogne-t-il en plongeant ses avant-bras dans l'eau jusqu'au coude pour saisir Haruka par la taille et le traîner sur le carrelage.

- Et toi alors ?

- Je serais sorti bien avant de me retrouver dans cet état.

- Ça ne fait qu'une heure et demie que je suis là, proteste la voix faible et désolée du brun. »

Rin laisse s'échapper un « Tch » mécontent d'entre ses lèvres, agacé par le comportement de son ami. Il se laisse totalement submerger par son amour pour l'eau, oubliant de se préoccuper de sa propre santé. Quelque part, il est heureux d'être arrivé, heureux d'avoir sorti Haruka de l'eau avant qu'il n'attrape une pneumonie.

Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

S'il n'était pas venu… Aurait-on, au matin, retrouvé un corps gelé flottant à la surface de cette piscine ?

Il n'ose même pas imaginer que ce genre de chose pourrait arriver. Il se considère lui-même comme téméraire pour envisager de se baigner alors qu'au matin, il constatait le givre sur les arbres, mais peut-être qu'il serait ressorti direct en sentant le froid mordant entourer son corps.

Agenouillé près d'un Haruka tremblant et recroquevillé sur le sol carrelé, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Finalement, il attrape la serviette qu'il a pris soin d'emmener – au contraire d'Haruka, constate-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au tas de vêtements non loin – et lui frictionne vigoureusement le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une goutte d'eau chlorée sur la peau blanche du collégien.

Et il recommence.

Il frotte ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, son ventre, effaçant tout le liquide glacé qui donne la chair de poule à Haruka. C'est avec une serviette plus qu'humide qu'il enveloppe sa tête et lui essuie les cheveux, se désolant de voir qu'il n'a même pas daigné secouer ses mèches pour les débarrasser de l'eau qui s'y trouve, comme il a l'habitude de faire après chaque baignade.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Rin se demande pourquoi il fait ça. Il devrait simplement appeler un adulte, ou encore raccompagner Haruka chez lui et le laisser aux bons soins de sa famille. Mais non, il faut qu'il le sèche en entier, puis qu'il s'escrime à faire passer son pantalon par-dessus son maillot de bain humide, qu'il lui enfile sa chemise et ses basket de toile, et qu'il se sente obligé de lui prêter son propre pull. Le brun ne réagit même pas, se contentant de claquer des dents derrière ses lèvres bleuies – il peut voir que leur couleur a changé, même avec la lune pour seul éclairage.

Et puis c'est quoi ces habits noirs, il a voulu jouer aux espions ou quoi ?

« J'te jure, marmonne-t-il avec irritation en passant un bras du garçon sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se mettre debout, tu m'revaudras ça un jour, Haru. »

Il fait froid, bien trop froid, et son corps le pique alors que la chaleur de Rin l'envahit. Ne pouvant contrôler les tremblements désordonnés de sa mâchoire, Haruka se laisse porter plus qu'il ne marche dans les rues désertes de la petite ville japonaise, se demandant vaguement où ils vont.

Il a l'impression que son corps ne va jamais se réchauffer. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte dans l'eau, mais une fois sorti, lorsque l'air glacial de cette nuit d'hiver s'est collé à sa peau, la morsure du froid est devenue insoutenable.

Il est reconnaissant envers Rin de l'avoir séché et rhabillé si rapidement, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il fait là. Bien sûr, il est revenu d'Australie pour Noël, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est entré en pleine nuit dans son collège ? Rin a des raisons que la raison ignore, il l'a compris depuis bien longtemps.

Haruka reconnaît le quartier. C'est celui où se trouve la maison de Rin, il le sait très bien. Alors… ça signifie que Rin l'emmène chez lui ?

Soudain très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de s'inviter dans un tel état, alors qu'en plusieurs années d'école primaire il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans sa maison, Haruka interpelle Rin à voix basse :

« Ne m'emmène pas chez toi, s'il te plaît.

- Tais-toi. C'est moi qui décide, répond Rin sèchement en renforçant la pression que son bras exerce sur la taille fine du garçon.

- Ramène-moi chez moi, insiste-t-il.

- C'est beaucoup trop loin, faudrait qu'on prenne le bus. On est en pleine nuit j'te signale !

- Mais…

- Allez Haru, soit pas comme ça, s'énerve Rin en stoppant finalement sa marche devant une porte. Tu dors chez moi ce soir, tu repars demain, où est le problème ? »

Le problème, c'est que Haruka n'a jamais mis un pied chez Rin. Et voilà qu'il devrait y dormir, juste parce qu'il a eu un peu froid dans une piscine.

Sous la chemise noire et le pull, la chair de poule recouvre sa peau, ses cheveux gouttent encore dans son cou, et le froid transit ses membres, l'empêchant de les bouger correctement. Soyons réalistes, il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui à pied, dans un tel état. Sans oublier qu'il est déjà fatigué par sa journée de cours.

Capitulant finalement devant ces arguments plus que valables, Haruka se laisse faire sans protester lorsque Rin lui fait franchir le seuil et le guide dans l'escalier, une marche après l'autre, lentement. La maison et tous ses occupants sont endormis, seuls la respiration saccadée et les pas alourdis d'Haruka troublent le silence.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il est déposé sur un lit, et soudain il ne rêve plus que de s'enfouir dans la couette moelleuse. Rin le délaisse pour aller monter le chauffage, et Haruka se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur l'oreiller, fermant déjà les paupières.

Se retournant après avoir augmenté la chaleur de la pièce, Rin découvre Haruka déjà presque endormi sur son lit, ses cheveux humidifiant le tissu. Aussitôt, il se précipite pour le relever, le secoue par les épaules et le sermonne à voix basse en se retenant de ne pas crier :

« On a pas fini, Haru ! Et arrête de mouiller mon lit ! »

Aucune réaction de la part de l'autre, si ce n'est un lent battement de cils.

« Tu m'énerves. Debout. »

Haruka obéit avec docilité, se redressant sur ses jambes encore tremblantes et suit Rin dans la salle de bain avec l'énergie d'un zombie. Un long soupir franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent aux cheveux violets alors qu'il regarde son ami planté là comme un piquet, sans savoir quoi faire apparemment.

« Enlève tes fringues, ordonne Rin en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. »

L'habiller, d'accord, le déshabiller, hors de question.

Le brun s'exécute, laissant tomber au sol pull, chemise et pantalon au fur et à mesure qu'il les enlève, puis se débarrasse de ses chaussures et glisse ses mains sous l'élastique de son maillot de bain avec l'intention de l'ôter lui aussi.

« Mais pas ça, imbécile ! s'exclame Rin dont le cœur vient d'avoir un raté. »

Haruka s'immobilise aussitôt, les paupières tombantes de sommeil. Radouci, il le prend par les épaules et le fait asseoir à sa place, branchant ensuite le sèche-cheveux en espérant que le bruit ne réveille personne, et surtout pas sa sœur dont la chambre est de l'autre côté du mur.

Pour sécher correctement les mèches noires, il est bien obligé d'y passer les doigts. La gorge nouée, il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il touche les cheveux d'Haruka alors qu'il les écarte pour permettre au souffle chaud d'atteindre son cuir chevelu.

Se cramponnant au bord de la baignoire, Haruka essuie un long frisson, plisse les paupières et rentre la tête dans ses épaules en sentant la chaleur s'infiltrer dans son corps.

« Ça va ? questionne placidement Rin, sa voix couvrant le bruit de soufflerie du sèche-cheveux.

- C'est agréable, répond-il simplement, presque trop bas pour être audible. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Rin éteint enfin l'engin et le pose sur le bord du lavabo sans prendre la peine d'enrouler le fil autour – il fera ça demain. Pour l'instant, il attrape une serviette propre et essuie doucement le dos à nouveau humide d'Haruka, où des gouttes ont tracé des chemins. C'est bizarre. Ce n'est pas pareil que sur le bord de la piscine, dans la panique du moment.

Là, ils sont dans _sa_ salle de bain, Haru est simplement en maillot de bain et ses fins cheveux en pagaille après leur séchage forcé pointent dans tous les sens. Gêné par ce sentiment étrange, il se dépêche de finir ce qu'il a commencé et abandonne un instant le brun, le temps d'aller chercher un jogging et un T-Shirt dans son armoire.

« Met ton maillot de bain à sécher dans la douche, essuie-toi bien et enfile ça, demande-t-il en lui jetant les vêtements. »

Haruka les rattrape comme il peut pendant que Rin se dépêche de sortir, ne tenant pas forcément à le voir se changer. Une fois de retour dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, il passe une main au-dessus du radiateur. Brûlant. C'est bien. Dehors, la lune ronde comme une pastèque brille de tous ses feux, projetant sa clarté dans toute la pièce, faisant apparaître les objets sous un jour nouveau. Lorsque les nuits sont aussi claires, Rin n'a pas le cœur à fermer ses volets.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui l'informe que Haruka vient de le rejoindre, et il se retourne. Rin est à peine plus grand que lui, mais les manches de son haut dépassent de beaucoup les minces poignets, ne laissant apparaître que le bout de ses doigts.

« Merci beaucoup Rin, dit le nouvel arrivant en se frottant un œil avec sa manche trop longue. »

A ce simple remerciement, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne l'a pas vraiment fait pour que Haruka ait une dette envers lui, même s'il compte bien se servir de ça plus tard. Non, il l'a juste fait par… bonté d'âme. Seulement, il a du mal à se l'avouer, alors aucun « de rien » ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Et puis, il ne va quand même pas se la jouer tsundere et sortir quelque chose comme « ne t'imagine pas que je me préoccupe de toi, j'ai juste évité à ton collège d'avoir la mort d'un enfant sur les bras ».

Aussitôt, il cligne des yeux pour chasser cette pensée. Il ne veut pas considérer qu'il vient de sauver la vie d'Haruka. Il ne veut pas imaginer qu'il aurait pu mourir. C'est tout simplement surréaliste.

Sans attendre de réponse, Haruka vient de traverser la pièce et de se glisser entre les draps, remontant la couette jusqu'à son cou, une certaine satisfaction de peignant sur son visage. Un instant déstabilisé, Rin se reprend rapidement et presse l'interrupteur servant à faire descendre les stores extérieurs.

« Ne ferme pas complètement, s'il te plaît, fait une voix étouffée par les couvertures. »

Avec un petit sourire, il relâche la pression sur le bouton, se retourne vers Haru et déclare :

« Je vais aller dormir avec Gou, elle sera contente.

- C'est Kou, tu sais, marmonne Haruka depuis les profondeurs du lit. »

Le sourire plein de dents de Rin s'accentue et il ouvre la porte, jetant un dernier regard en direction de la forme roulée en boule sous les épaisseurs de tissu.

« Bonne nuit, le cinglé. »

Et la porte se referme sans un bruit, sans même le « clic » caractéristique de la clenche qui se redresse.

« Reste, demande Haruka au vide. »

Evidemment, seul le silence lui répond.

Haruka émerge lentement du sommeil, la tête prise dans un étau de douleur. Il sent à son souffle qu'il a bel et bien pris froid, malgré tous les efforts de Rin. Enfin, grâce à lui, ça ne sera sans doute qu'un banal rhume plutôt qu'une angine.

L'un après l'autre, les souvenirs de sa soirée lui reviennent, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la soudaine apparition de Rin et son séchage, brutal mais salvateur, à sa chaleur tout contre lui pendant le court trajet, à ses doigts dans ses cheveux et son T-Shirt trop grand.

Encore à moitié endormi, il porte le vêtement à son nez et inspire. Il ne sent presque rien, mais il peut tout de même identifier l'odeur de Rin. Il a dormi entouré de cette odeur, et il ne peut même pas en profiter pleinement, parce que sa respiration est encombrée. Ça le frustre vraiment. Inspirant la fragrance ténue, il se plaît à imaginer de quoi elle peut bien être composée. Ça sent la lessive qu'achète sa mère, le shampooing ou le gel douche qu'il utilise, ça sent le dehors parce qu'ils ont dû faire sécher tout ça sur le fil à linge, mais surtout, ça sent le chlore.

Ces senteurs ayant achevé de le réveiller, il s'assied et contemple d'un œil curieux la pièce autour de lui, à la lumière du soleil pâle qui la baigne d'une drôle de lueur. Les murs sont peints d'une couleur claire, et la couette est bleu ciel. Sur le bureau, des devoirs de vacances s'entassent pêle-mêle dans un fouillis de feuille, de crayons qui s'échappent d'une trousse éventrée. Un petit ordinateur noir est posé au milieu de ce bazar, à une place sans doute ménagée pour lui. L'écran est couvert de poussière et le fil emmêlé pendouille un peu au-dessus du sol qui est en parquet brillant, clair lui aussi. Une grande armoire moderne, sans doute en contreplaqué, trône en face du lit.

C'est tout, pense Haruka avant de tourner la tête et de découvrir les photos. Punaisées au-dessus du lit, des clichés aux coins abîmés représentent Rin à différentes époques – sans doute des photos de classe. Sur celle que Haruka reconnaît comme étant celle de la dernière année d'école primaire, Rin affiche un immense sourire acéré.

Les dents de Rin font peur à Haruka. Elles sont trop pointues.

Continuant son exploration, il remarque bientôt une photo d'eux quatre, en maillot de bain, complètement euphoriques d'avoir gagné. Il est le seul à ne pas sourire. Pourtant, il s'en rappelle bien, il était très heureux à ce moment-là. Rin est accroché à lui, un bras passé autour de son cou. Pourquoi lui et pas Nagisa, ou Makoto ? Sans doute que Rin pensait que c'était grâce à lui-même et à Haruka qu'ils avaient gagné.

Presque cachée entre deux images, une petite photo autocollante attire son attention. C'est celle que Rin avait réussi à prendre le jour où il l'avait entraîné contre son gré dans un centre commercial. Il ne voulait pas prendre cette photo, parce qu'il trouvait ça bête de poser devant une machine et d'ajouter un cadre moche, mais aujourd'hui il est plutôt content de la voir ici.

Lui l'a collée sur sa tête de lit le jour où il l'a retrouvée, perdue au beau milieu d'un tas de paperasse sans importance.

Rin sourit encore sur cette photo, pas d'un sourire ironique comme il avait hier soir avant de fermer la porte. Il a l'air vraiment heureux d'être là et de frotter sa joue contre celle d'Haruka qui boude.

Repensant soudain au mot qui lui a échappé juste après que Rin ne s'en aille, il sent ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il espère que Rin ne l'a pas entendu…

Il se lève finalement et sort dans le couloir. En bas, des bruits résonnent, ceux qu'un couteau sur une planche. Ses pieds nus font un bruit léger en touchant les marches en bois de l'escalier, mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Se laissant guider par le son répétitif, il arrive finalement dans la cuisine où une jeune fille s'affaire devant un plan de travail, ses courts cheveux violets relevés en queue de cheval et un tablier vert pomme passé par-dessus ses vêtements.

« Bonjour grand frère, dit-elle sans se retourner en entendant le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Bonjour Kou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répond Haruka sans relever la méprise.

- Je prépare déjà le chou parce qu'il faut le laisser macérer deux heures dans la sauce au curry... »

Semblant soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose, elle se retourne vivement en reposant son long couteau, le visage rose :

« Ha… Haruka ! Je croyais que c'était Rin… Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je viens de me le-… »

Sa phrase est coupée en son milieu par un petit éternuement qu'il cache dans les manches de son pyjama d'un soir, avant de renifler et de demander d'un air embêté :

« Est-ce je peux avoir un mouchoir ?

- Ah, euh, oui… oui ! s'écrie Kou en s'essuyant rapidement les mains sur son tablier, avant de partir comme une flèche dans une autre pièce. »

Elle revient rapidement, un mouchoir en papier blanc dans la main, et elle le tend au brun avec un fier « tiens ! » avant de se remettre à couper le chou blanc en fines lamelles.

« Finalement, grand-frère n'est toujours pas réveillé…

- Où est-il ? s'inquiète Haruka après s'être mouché discrètement.

- Il dort comme une masse dans le canapé de ma chambre ! Je comprends que vous soyez contents de vous revoir, mais de là à jouer aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à deux heures du matin… »

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres d'Haruka à l'entente de l'excuse que Rin a trouvée pour expliquer à sa sœur la raison de sa présence ici. Désireux de savoir combien de temps il a dormi, il cherche du regard une pendule dans la pièce, et ce simple mouvement ravive la douleur qui sommeillait au fond de son crâne.

Sourcils froncés, il porte une main à son front comme si ce geste pouvait calmer son mal de tête, et se résigne à questionner Kou :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures du matin. Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit samedi, rit-elle. C'est rare que je fasse à manger si tôt !

- C'est toujours toi qui prépares le repas ?

- Seulement le samedi, parce que ma mère travaille. Elle n'est pas encore en vacances, elle non plus, mais Rin a choisi de rentrer une semaine plus tôt. Je crois que c'était juste pour éviter l'ambiance des derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël…

- Je vois, marmonne Haruka, pas vraiment intéressé par le bavardage de Kou.

- Le reste de la semaine, je mange à la cantine, l'informe-t-elle. Dès que j'aurais fini ça, je te prépare un petit déjeuner si tu veux !

- Merci, mais c'est pas la peine, réplique-t-il en reniflant. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourne et commence à rebrousser le chemin. Il ne veut pas s'imposer dans leur maison. Il ne veut pas partager un petit déjeuner avec Rin, ou même être tout seul à leur table. Il n'est pas ici parce qu'il a été invité.

« Où est ta chambre ?

- C'est la troisième porte à gauche, à l'étage, répond machinalement Kou. »

Puis, réalisant que s'il le demande, c'est sans doute pour y entrer, elle s'exclame :

« Mais n'y vas pas ! »

Elle aurait dû le savoir : Haruka ne semble même pas l'entendre et continue à monter l'escalier, sa main agrippant la rampe un peu trop fort lorsque sa tête se met à tourner. Avec un soupir qui doit vouloir dire « ah, les garçons… », elle se remet à jouer du couteau, debout devant sa planche.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Haruka entre sans frapper. Certes, c'est la chambre d'une fille, mais dans ce cas précis, elle n'y est pas. Comme Kou l'a dit, Rin est couché sur le côté dans son petit canapé, une couverture à moitié enroulée autour de son corps. Allant s'asseoir à l'extrême bord de ce lit de fortune, il se penche vers le visage endormi du garçon aux cheveux violets.

Rin a la bouche entrouverte et respire paisiblement. Soudain, un autre éternuement trouble le silence et Haruka porte à son nez le mouchoir qu'il a gardé dans sa main, avant de le jeter dans la corbeille à papier qu'il déniche sous le bureau. Retournant s'asseoir, il remarque que Rin a ouvert les yeux. Et le regarde fixement de ses iris à la couleur si particulière, avec l'air de vouloir le tuer.

Son cœur fait un bond et très vite, Haruka se retrouve plaqué sur le canapé, les mains de Rin enfonçant rudement ses épaules dans le rembourrage des coussins pendant qu'une multitude d'interrogations dont « qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » tournoient dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment seulement, alors qu'il est à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, que le brun remarque que Rin ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un maillot de bain.

« Hier, tu venais nager… réalise-t-il finalement.

- Evidemment. Je suis pas venu juste pour te repêcher. »

Aussitôt, il se mord les lèvres en se maudissant d'avoir dit un truc aussi tsundere. C'est Haru qui est comme ça, pas lui bon sang ! C'est Haru qui ne sourit jamais et n'extériorise pas ses sentiments… Lui, il devrait se sentir libre de dire ce qu'il ressent partout, tout le temps et à n'importe qui.

« Je suis quand même soulagé d'être venu.

- Merci, répond Haruka, fixant avec étonnement la personne au-dessus de lui.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu m'as réveillé avec un putain d'éternuement ! s'écrie Rin en commençant à le secouer comme un prunier, retrouvant son but premier.

- Tu es énergique dès le réveil, constate Haruka d'une voix égale pendant que l'arrière de sa tête rebondit contre le canapé, lui envoyant des éclairs de douleur. »

Ces mots stoppent Rin, qui maintient fermement le garçon sous lui et rapproche son visage du sien brusquement, arrachant un sursaut craintif à Haruka qui se demande ce qu'il va faire. Il se contente de plaquer son front contre le sien, constatant la température élevée de son corps.

« C'est sûr que toi tu vas pas être énergique, avec la fièvre que t'as… »

Mais au lieu de se retirer tout de suite, il reste un petit moment contre son front, les yeux plongés dans ses magnifiques iris bleu foncé, un peu embués. Un petit moment de trop.

« Rin ! s'écrire sa sœur en déboulant dans la pièce. Tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner ? »

La jeune fille s'arrête net à la vision d'Haruka allongé sur le canapé, avec son frère à demi-nu au-dessus de lui et leurs deux visages beaucoup trop proches, ses joues prenant rapidement une teinte de tomate bien mûre.

« Ya… Yaoiii, balbutie Kou, reculant légèrement.

- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurle Rin en se redressant très vite sur ses bras, le visage presque aussi rouge que celui de sa sœur et les sourcils froncés. »

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et détale, les yeux un peu trop brillants. Rin devra penser à vérifier dans sa bibliothèque s'il n'y a pas d'ouvrages douteux qu'elle ne devrait normalement pas lire... Et à dissiper le malentendu.

Sans un mot, il reprend une position un peu plus décente et laisse Haruka s'asseoir près de lui, se demandant ce qu'il pense de ce qui vient de se passer. Un coup d'œil à son visage impassible ne lui apprend pas grand-chose... S'il est gêné, il ne le montre pas.

« Sinon, tu voulais quoi ?

- J'étais venu te dire que je compte m'en aller bientôt.

- Okay, bâille Rin en se frottant machinalement l'arrière du crâne. T'as qu'à t'habiller pendant que j'appelle chez toi, ta mère risque de s'inquiéter, non ? »

L'air surpris, Haruka hausse les sourcils et s'étonne :

« Tu ferais ça ?

- Mais oui, assure Rin en fouillant dans la poche de son jean qui traîne par terre pour en sortir un portable dernier cri. Tiens, compose ton numéro. »

Cependant Haruka se contente de fixer l'objet plat et noir qui repose dans sa main, avec une expression peinée. Rin l'observe, cherchant son regard, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur l'écran.

« Haru ?

- Je… Je ne le connais pas. Désolé, fait-il en baissant piteusement la tête.

- C'est pas grave, tu pourras tout lui expliquer en rentrant, le rassure Rin en récupérant son bien. Toutes tes affaires sont encore dans la salle de bain. »

Haruka n'a l'air que moyennement convaincu par ces paroles, et commence à se changer : il retire son T-Shirt avant de le poser sur une chaise, murmurant un dernier « désolé ». Rin, voyant qu'il commence à dénouer les cordons du jogging, saute sur ses pieds et l'immobilise en attrapant ses poignets, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Change toi ailleurs que devant moi ! le réprimande-t-il en le poussant vers la porte qui relie directement la chambre à la salle de bain. »

Resté seul, Rin soupire de soulagement. Il a eu chaud. Apparemment, Haru n'a aucun sens de la pudeur. Ça fait deux fois qu'il manque de se retrouver complètement nu devant Rin… Comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Moi, ça me dérange, grogne le garçon en tentant de chasser d'une tape la chaleur de ses joues. »

Il contemple un petit instant son portable resté dans sa main, se disant que finalement, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'a jamais rencontré la mère d'Haru, il en a juste entendu parler. Il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter avec elle. Et puis si ça se trouve, son fils ne lui a jamais parlé de ses amis du club de natation, donc savoir qu'il a passé la nuit chez un certain Rin ne l'aurait pas tranquillisée pour autant.

Bientôt, Haruka revient, tenant ses chaussures à la main. Son regard voilé de fièvre flottant sur Rin, qui sent un étrange malaise s'emparer de lui. Les cheveux noirs sont encore plus emmêlés que la veille au soir.

« T'aurais au moins pu te coiffer, lui fait-il remarquer.

- Je ne voulais pas me servir, réplique Haruka.

- T'es incroyable… souffle Rin, sans méchanceté. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et t'oses même pas m'emprunter un peigne ?

- Mais je ne suis jamais venu chez toi. »

C'est en entendant cette phrase que Rin réalise que c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Haru entre ces murs. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu rentrer chez lui, après la piscine… Connaissant son caractère, Rin devine sans peine qu'il n'a tout simplement pas voulu déranger la vie quotidienne de sa sœur et lui.

« Je te raccompagne, décide-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour laisser Haruka passer. Descends, je m'habille. »

Une fois de plus, il obéit sans discuter et disparaît dans le couloir. Rin ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'étonner de cette attitude complètement soumise. Le Haru d'il y a un an aurait-il réagi comme ça ? Enfin, il est sans doute assommé de fièvre. Ça doit certainement jouer… Il ne faudrait pas que Rin s'habitue à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Passant rapidement dans sa chambre pour enlever son maillot de bain et enfiler des vêtements choisis au hasard, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il a oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose que Haru ne doit pas voir… Son regard balaye sa chambre, son lit, son armoire, la grande fenêtre, et s'arrête finalement sur le seul pan de mur où sont accrochées des images.

Oh non. La photo. Celle du centre commercial.

A peine cette pensée formulée, Rin se rue sur une de ses photos de classe et la déplace de manière à ce qu'elle recouvre le petit autocollant, la honte colorant ses joues. Il espère que Haru ne l'a pas remarquée, en se levant… Son cœur cogne contre les parois de sa cage comme un petit oiseau apeuré, et il se laisse doucement glisser sur son lit, le nez enfoui dans sa couette.

« Je suis stupiiiide, se plaint-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses belles mèches bordeaux. »

Lorsqu'il sort enfin sur le palier, vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'un pull noir et fin, il découvre Haruka adossé au mur, une main posée sur son front et ses yeux, l'autre tenant toujours sa paire de chaussures. Rin n'ose soudainement plus faire un bruit, figé. Il semble avoir plutôt mal à la tête, et… et si jamais il a vu leur photo… Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ?

« O-On y va ? questionne doucement Rin, en voulant immédiatement à sa voix d'avoir flanché.

- Oui, répond simplement le brun et redressant la tête, les yeux toujours un peu dans le vague. »

Il entreprend ensuite de descendre l'escalier et Rin s'engage derrière lui, attendant patiemment que l'autre vienne à bout de chaque marche. Il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour lui, puisqu'il est debout, mais il a quand même l'air très fatigué.

Un gloussement attire soudain son attention, et il lance un regard mauvais à Kou, qui le regarde descendre à la suite d'Haruka avec un grand sourire moqueur. Aussitôt, Rin ralentit et laisse son ami prendre de l'avance, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. S'il se tient trop près de lui, sa sœur ne le lâchera pas avec ça.

Une fois tous les trois dans le vestibule, Haruka s'assoit sur une marche et lace ses baskets avec difficulté, pendant que Rin enfile une veste pas vraiment adaptée à la saison.

« Tu ne mets pas ton manteau ? s'étonne Kou en le voyant passer le blouson léger. »

Il ne répond pas et décroche le manteau en question, noir, plus long et plus épais, et s'en va le poser sur les épaules d'Haruka, sous le regard intriguée de sa sœur.

Le brun se retourne vivement, ses yeux brouillés explorant le visage de Rin à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de moquerie.

« Tu risques d'avoir plus froid que moi, avec juste ta chemise, s'explique-t-il en se redressant rapidement, le regard fuyant. »

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du garçon à l'entente de ces mots, et il termine le nœud qu'il était en train de faire avant de se relever lui aussi et d'enfiler les manches.

« C'est toujours trop long, constate-t-il en s'attirant un sourire ironique et pointu. »

Sourire qui s'efface brusquement alors que Haruka vacille, bascule et tombe doucement au sol, mais trop vite pour que Rin puisse le rattraper.

« HARU !

- Haruka ! »

Rin et Kou ont crié en même temps, mais c'est le frère qui, le premier, s'agenouille auprès de lui et le relève doucement ses mains errant sur ses épaules et ses poignets sans savoir où se poser. La jeune fille assiste à un étrange spectacle, découvrant sur le visage de Rin une expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est de l'inquiétude, sans aucun doute, mêlée à un petit peu de peur et de surprise, avec un arrière-goût de gêne. Et curieusement, c'est beau, de voir tout ça dans les yeux de son frère.

Ils se remettent debout tous les deux, Haruka tentant de rassurer ses hôtes à coups de « je vais bien » absolument pas crédibles. Faisant fi de la présence de Kou, Rin colle à nouveau son visage contre celui d'Haru, le maintenant immobile en posant ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'il cherche à se dérober. La chaleur de sa peau est telle qu'il s'étonne de le voir tenir debout.

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu te sentais pas bien ! s'énerve Rin, frustré de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était prêt à tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

- Je vais bien, lâche-moi… »

Avec un grognement mécontent, Rin dirige le malade vers Kou qui le réceptionne, et disparaît dans le salon en jetant furieusement sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Gou ! Où est-ce qu'il est l'annuaire ?! »

Il le trouve sans attendre de réponse et se jette dessus, tournant frénétiquement les pages à la recherche de sa ville.

« Nanase…. Nanase… »

L'impatience imprègne sa voix – il ne sait pas pourquoi il panique autant… En théorie, tout va bien, et dans le pire des cas, si sa mère n'est pas là, ou s'il ne trouve pas de numéro, il appellera un médecin… Un coup d'œil rapide à Haru, vaguement soutenu par sa sœur, qui semble beaucoup moins inquiète que lui, et Rin prend une grande inspiration. Il doit tenter de se calmer. C'est pas bon, de flipper autant. Et devant le concerné en plus… Finalement, il trouve le numéro qu'il cherche et s'empare du téléphone, le composant alors qu'une pointe de stress lui vrille l'estomac.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé dire ?

Est-ce qu'il va vraiment tout raconter où…

« Nanase Junko, bonjouuuur ? »

La voix est fraîche, joueuse et ne semble pas alarmée du tout. Rin peine à avaler sa salive, et balbutie après un moment de flottement :

« Euh oui, bonjour, c'est Rin Matsuoka, un ami d'Haruka, je-

- Rin ? Jamais entendu parler. Enfin, je suis contente qu'il se fasse des amis ! Il est chez toi c'est ça ?

- O-Ouais… On a joué aux jeux vidéo et ça s'est terminé un peu tard, du coup…

- Haruka ? Avec une console ? »

Le rire de la femme retentit dans le combiné et Rin se sent rougir, mal à l'aise. Il faut qu'il se reprenne, bon sang !

« C'est sûr qu'il est pas très doué ! affirme-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Enfin voilà, on a oublié de vous prévenir, et en plus, il a pris froid.

- Aaah ? C'est bien lui ça… Il sort sans manteau en plein hiver…

- Alors… Vous pouvez venir le chercher ? Je vais vous donner mon adress-

- Heh ?! Non, amusez-vous, ça ira ! Je ne peux pas venir de toute façon. »

A cet instant, Rin croit entendre le bruit d'un grille-pain, au loin. Ouais, c'est ça. Une protestation outrée manque de franchir ses lèvres.

« Ah d'ailleurs, dis-lui qu'il peut passer le week-end chez toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Bon, je raccroooche. Au revoir Rin-chan ! »

La voix chantante et légère disparaît pour laisser place à un bip répétitif, et Rin laisse mollement retomber le téléphone, perturbé. C'est quoi, cette mère ? Il vient de juste de lui dire que son fils est malade, et elle lui raccroche quasiment au nez ? Il se retourne vers Haruka, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Haru… Ta mère, elle est…

- Je sais, répond le brun en s'éloignant de Kou, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle aime bien avoir ses weekends de libre, je vais chez mon père d'habitude. »

Rin tressaille à peine à l'entente du mot « père », l'accident du sien encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il n'est pas allé se recueillir sur sa tombe depuis les vacances d'été… Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être triste – Haruka a besoin de lui. En quelques grandes enjambées, il rejoint le garçon qui vient à peine de poser la main sur la clenche.

« Haruka Nanase, il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici, déclare Rin en posant solennellement une main sur son épaule. Gou et moi, on va s'occuper de toi. »

oOo

En quelques minutes à peine, Haruka se retrouve bordé jusqu'au cou dans le lit de Rin, une poche de glace sur le front, les stores à moitié baissés et le chauffage presque à fond. Rin et Kou le contemplent, debout près du lit, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Les yeux du garçon, voilés de fièvre, oscillent entre le frère et la sœur avant se glisser vers le mur, et toutes les photos. Son cœur a quelques petits battements paniqués quand il réalise.

Elle n'est plus là.

Rin a fait en sorte de cacher la petite photo, et cette constatation plonge Haru dans un état mitigé – déception ou attendrissement ? Il ne sait pas ce qui l'emporte.

« Bon, ben moi je vais vous laisser… Je pense que vous aimeriez être seuls tous les deux, non ? chantonne Kou avec un clin d'œil vers Haruka.

- Toi ! grogne Rin, à nouveau gêné. »

Aussitôt, elle s'élance vers la sortie, poursuive par son frère, et referme la porte juste à temps pour enfermer Rin à l'intérieur, avec un dernier rire moqueur. Celui-ci reste un moment devant l'entrée de la chambre, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Quand il se décide finalement à regarder du côté d'Haru, celui-ci arbore un petit sourire amusé, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de ces jeux entre frère et sœur, et Rin se sent à la fois stupide de s'énerver pour si peu et diablement mécontent de voir que ça ne l'atteint pas.

« Ça va, tu manques de rien ? marmonne le garçon en réarrangeant la poche de glace, tirant un peu plus sur la couette, avec des gestes maternels qui font sourire Haruka.

- Non, ça va…

- Bon, j'y vais alors, déclare Rin sans sembler percevoir la reconnaissance dans la voix du brun, s'éloignant déjà du lit. »

Mais quelque chose stoppe son mouvement. Une petite main qui s'agrippe à sa manche. Haru ne croise pas son regard lorsqu'il se retourne, se contentant de regarder vers le mur d'un air absent.

« Reste… »

Et Rin croit enfin voir les pommettes du malade se colorer délicatement du rose de la gêne.

En temps normal, il ne serait pas resté. En temps normal.

Mais entendre Haruka lui demander de rester auprès de lui… Le voir, en direct, sortir de son mutisme pour quelque chose d'aussi inhabituel et embarrassant… Ça fait bizarre à Rin. Une sorte de sensation chaleureuse en-dedans.

En silence, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, regarde Haru dont le menton est en partie recouvert par la couette. Ses yeux bleus sont toujours dirigés ailleurs, une moue satisfaite courbant ses lèvres, et Rin ne sait pas du tout quoi faire.

Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus… Et pourtant, sa mémoire a soigneusement conservé tous les instants, toutes les longueurs, tous les câlins au bord de la piscine, peau humide contre peau humide, dans la joie pure de la victoire. Toutes les promesses. Tous les rêves. Comme si tout ça s'était passé la semaine dernière.

Haru aussi doit s'en souvenir.

« Dis… »

Enfin le regard bleu accroche le sien et Haru manifeste son attention par un petit « Hm ? » endormi.

« Elle est toujours comme ça, ta mère ?

- …Oui, je crois. Elle n'aime pas trop s'occuper de moi. »

Haruka marque une pause, son esprit vagabondant vers la femme qu'il a toujours désignée par « Junko » au lieu de « maman ». Grande et belle, les cheveux noirs ondulés, et des manières de précieuse ridicule.

« Elle est très jeune. »

S'être mariée trop vite, avoir eu un enfant trop tôt, ce sont les deux erreurs de Junko selon elle. Avoir un fils de son âge à seulement vingt-neuf ans…

Rin laisse échapper un « Je vois » pensif, pas certain de ce qu'il conviendrait de répondre à ça. Finalement, il se laisse glisser le long du lit pour s'asseoir par terre, dos à Haruka.

« Rin, souffle celui-ci. »

Le garde-malade improvisé serre les poings imperceptiblement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette situation ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle, encore, qu'est-ce qu'il est censé lui dire, à la fin ? Lorsqu'il se retourne, les sourcils un peu froncés, il trouve Haruka qui le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, la tête un peu penchée vers lui. La poche de glace commence à glisser doucement de son front.

« Tss, grogne Rin, avançant la main pour la remettre en place. Pas foutu d'être un malade correct. »

C'est alors qu'il remarque. Qu'il voit la main d'Haruka, entrouverte, reposant tranquillement à côté de sa joue. Et sans trop s'en rendre compte, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il dévie sa trajectoire. Pour venir doucement saisir la petite main brûlante, les battements de son cœur résonnant jusque dans sa gorge nouée.

Des percussions.

Ce sont des percussions qui l'envahissent alors qu'il pose ses coudes sur le lit, sans lâcher sa main.

Haruka, qui jusque-là l'observait d'un regard flottant, la bouche vaguement ouverte, le gratifie à présent de cette lumière dans ses yeux clairs, la même qui l'illumine lorsqu'il contemple une étendue d'eau ou qu'il y nage, et Rin serre un petit peu plus ses doigts autour des siens.

C'est la première fois qu'il le voit avec une telle expression sans qu'il n'y ait d'eau dans les parages.

Tenir la main d'Haruka, à ce moment précis, est la sensation la plus étrange que Rin ait jamais connue.

Surtout lorsque, timidement, une légère pression lui répond.

Rin n'est pas idiot. Pendant son année scolaire en Australie, il a évidemment eu une petite amie, pour la première fois, une petite histoire d'amour de quelques mois – et il lui a tenu la main, comme ça. Mais c'était loin de le perturber à ce point. Parce qu'Haruka est son meilleur ami, parce qu'Haruka n'est pas une fille, Haruka n'est pas…

Haruka n'est _pas_ son meilleur ami.

C'est évident. Le meilleur ami d'Haru, c'est Makoto, et le meilleur ami de Rin, c'est Sousuke. C'est évident depuis le début.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce que Rin représente pour Haruka ? … Et, qu'est-ce qu'Haruka représente pour lui, Rin ?

Il est certain que le brun n'a jamais tenu la main d'une fille – et la simple pensée de l'imaginer le faire le révulse, de toute façon. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, alors il ne sait pas ce qui vient logiquement après, dans ce genre de situation…

Rin, lui, le sait.

Et plus il y pense, plus il en a envie. Maintenant que l'idée l'a effleuré… Maintenant qu'il s'imagine, ce que ça serait, ce qu'il ressentirait à ce moment-là, et comment Haruka le regarderait ensuite avec surprise, et il rougirait…

Les joues de Rin aussi se colorent, rien qu'en y pensant. Avec une étonnante facilité, ses doigts s'entremêlent avec ceux d'Haru, et c'est déjà tellement plus que le simple contact de leurs deux paumes.

Lentement, il se redresse, approche son visage du sien, le jaugeant du regard, la respiration étrangement altérée.

Il va vraiment le faire.

Les yeux d'Haruka sont encore plus brillants maintenant, agrandis de surprise, et Rin y verrait presque danser des points d'interrogations. Les joues rosies d'une fièvre toute différente du simple coup de froid, le garçon relève la tête, lui offrant ses lèvres un peu sèches, délicatement entrouvertes. Rin se penche un peu plus, quelque chose dans son ventre diffusant une chaleur jusque-là méconnue en lui, et lorsqu'il parvient à sentir sur sa bouche le souffle d'Haruka, son cœur manque d'exploser sous le coup de l'anticipation.

Il va vraiment…

« Les garçons ! Je viens de me rappeler ! Je suis passée l'autre jour devant le club de natation, et Sasabe-san m'a dit qu'il serait d'accord pour que vous veniez nager un peu, vous pourriez y aller quand Haruka sera gué… »

Kou, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, se tait brusquement en découvrant la position plus que compromettante des deux garçons. Oh, elle pourrait rougir, se moquer, glousser. Elle pourrait. Mais pas en voyant le regard blessé, enragé et pourtant humide de son frère lorsqu'il se met vivement debout, laissant la main d'Haruka retomber violemment sur le lit.

Alors elle reste là à contempler avec regret le petit miracle qu'elle vient d'interrompre, se désolant d'avoir empêché son frère d'écouter son cœur, une fois au moins…

Et sans savoir que ce qu'elle vient de leur proposer, pleine de bonnes intentions, va provoquer une déchirure dans leurs deux êtres qui les poursuivra jusqu'au lycée.


End file.
